


The Charming Xmas Sweater

by GreenRevolutionary



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Holy Christmas Fic Time, Pining, Romance, Ugly Christmas Sweaters, i guess, i should not be in charge of tags, its sort of an au, just characters, nothing to do with starfleet, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRevolutionary/pseuds/GreenRevolutionary
Summary: It`s a Christmas party on planet Earth, and as we all know, these places are the best for letting out all the feelings we have inside. It`s just a lot of pining on both sides for the entirety of the fic.AU, no Starfleet exists in this fic, only Christmas.
Relationships: Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Charming Xmas Sweater

You pushed the door open before you, stumbling over your feet onto the porch. It was almost completely covered in snow that was shining in the dark, lit by some Christmas lights that were nailed to the sides of the house. You closed the door, blocking out the music and sounds of cheer coming from the party inside and breathed in the cold night air. 

You closed your eyes, not bearing to look at the stars that were brightly shining in the sky, not in your current intoxicated state. A moment ago you could have sworn that the stars were swirling around in patterns like on that Van Gogh painting everyone knows. But the cool air was already working its sobering magic and you felt calmer already.

It wasn`t a big party, not that many people. Just your friends from the university. And their friends. And some people they swore they knew and who were definitely cool. Not that big. You just had started on the eggnog (and few other things) a bit earlier in the evening and the room had become far too hot, especially with the Santa hat you had insisted on wearing.

“Y/n?” the door opened again and a familiar head popped out, looking around on the porch. “Ya alright?”

“Yeah, I`m good, Scotty,” you waved him off. “Just getting some fresh air, you know. Looking for falling stars on spare time.”

He came outside, closing the door behind him so the two of you could actually hear each other speaking. Your eyes instantly fixed on the horrible sweater he was wearing, it was bright red and on it was a neon green alien with a Santa hat that had a small fur trimming. Around the alien were flying saucers made of reflective fabric of different colours and on the saucers he had somehow attached small lights that blinked wildly.

“So if ye`re alright, what are ya doin` out here?” Scotty was standing next to you and almost out of habit you leaned against his side to get some warmth. The alcohol in your system didn`t really let you feel it, but by the way your breath was hanging around you in white clouds you assumed your body was cold. That and it was just nice to be like that, his arm around your shoulders, your head resting on his shoulder.

“I just got a bit of a Scrooge inside,” you shrugged. It seemed like a reason good enough, since you didn`t feel like telling what had really happened. Not even to your amazing and wonderful best friend. Since he was the reason you had needed the air anyways. 

You had harboured a small crush for Scotty for a few months for now, but since he never seemed interested in anything more than being friends and you valued him as a friend far too much to let anything get in the way of that, you had never said anything. But if anything, that had opened your eyes to the fact that you were not the only one who found the brilliant Scotsman attractive. Now every time anyone was chatting him up you felt the small surge of jealousy inside and at the party it had gotten bit stronger. Your restraint not being what it usually was, looking how a beautiful girl in a green dress was smiling at him, her hand on his arm, obviously enchanted by whatever he was saying. And you hated the fact you could not hate her. Had you been her, you would have done the same.

“You? Scrooge? Now that I have to see,” Scotty chuckled and you winced. Not such a good reason after all. He knew better than anyone how much you loved holidays of all sorts and celebrating them. But the lie had been told and now you insisted on sticking with it.

“Well, yes,” you muttered. “Think about it. I`m old-“

“Ye`re twenty-five,” he interrupted with another chuckle.

“I am almost finished with uni, now I have to go and actually get a proper job, you know, using the degree I got a caffeine poisoning for,” you continued, unbothered by the interruption. “I`m a proper adult. Old.”

“And ya had to get that feelin` right now, the middle o`Christmas Eve?”

“Only free time I had in my schedule,” you sighed, knowing very well how ridiculous you sounded, but fully committed to the Scrooge act. And to be honest, sometimes you really did feel that way. The rational part of you was saying, barely twenty-five, there is a whole life ahead of you, so much you can do. But the tiny evil part was whispering how there were people your age who had already accomplished far more and reminding you all you still wanted to do with your life and how there didn`t seem to be enough time. 

“Alright, alright,” he pulled you into a hug, trying to comfort you even if he didn`t completely understand where it was coming from. “What would ya like me to do?”

“Nah, you´re already doing pretty well,” you mumbled and hugged him back. “If you`re not cold, can we stay like that for a bit?” you didn`t really know when you would have such chance again.

“Of course.”

.......

There was nothing Scotty would have rather done than stand in the place he was right now, if it meant holding you the whole time. He assumed it was cold outside, but he never felt it, his whole body seemed to be on fire and he was wondering how you didn`t notice that. Maybe you were a little too drunk to notice. Although he couldn`t see how, since he knew you could hold your liquor and there was nothing unusual about the way you had been acting tonight. Maybe he didn`t know you as well as he thought. The thought of that made him uneasy.

“Okie-dokie,” you straightened up, still standing close enough to him that if he had had been brave enough to lean forward a few centimeters, your faces would have touched. 

“I think I`m alright now,” there was a smile on your face again, albeit a tad sadder than before. “What`s a party without some good old-fashioned existential crisis?”

“Just a bore, I swear. Now let`s get ya back inside before you catch a cold,” Scotty grabbed your shoulders to push you away from him a little, before he had a chance to do something both of you would regret later. 

“Jesus, Scott, did you hurt yourself? You`re starting to sound like Bones already,” he relaxed a bit at the sound of your laughter and kept pushing you towards the door.

“Maybe ya should listen to him sometimes, especially when he`s saying the same things I am,” the two of you stopped before the front door, your hand resting on the handle.

“Yeah, yeah,” you hesitated for a moment and Scotty was already reaching out for the door to open it. “Wait,” he froze. “There is something I need to say.”

“What?” you turned around so you were facing him again and Scotty found himself cursing the fact you were exactly the same height as him. It gave him no chance whatsoever to avert his eyes from yours that were currently shining brightly. He loved it, but right now it was proving more than a little hindrance. 

“Um,” there was a moment of silence. “Nothing. I really like your sweater, that`s it.” You grabbed the door handle and went inside before he could answer. You were instantly lost in the crowd and Scotty grinded his teeth together seeing you had gone to Bones instead, the smile on your face as radiant as before. 

You had been mentioning the doctor-in-training more often as of recent and he couldn`t help but wonder if it was because he was on your mind more. Scotty knew that comparing himself to others wouldn`t help, especially in this situation. No matter what happened, he knew he was still your best friend, a constant in your life when everything else was in motion. But he couldn`t help but wish for more than just being a friend.

....... 

Uhura looked over your shoulder, her perfect eyebrows knitting together as she saw something she didn`t approve of.

“You and Scotty still haven`t talked?” she inquired. 

“We talk almost all the time,” you looked over your shoulder, seeing Scotty looking around the party with a confused look on his face, searching for something. “So I don`t know what you´re talking about.”

“You know very well I´m talking about the way the two of you keep looking at each other with big puppy eyes when you think the other can`t see, like you`re in some sort of cheap romance movie where we already know in the beginning that the couple is going to end up together,” you choked on the drink you had been taking a sip from, not sure if you were more shocked by the way she described the situation or the fact she seemed to think Scotty felt the same way about you.

“I- we- you,” you took a deep breath. “You know I can`t.”

“Yeah, because you`re a coward,” you felt that was a tad strong an attack for Christmas, but that was Uhura for you. She never pulled any punches. “Both of you are. You are too scared you will lose what you have so you don`t even bother to go after what could be, and so you are both unhappy now. One of you has to be bold, and I don`t think it`s going to be him this time.”

“Uhura,” you whispered, her words hitting it closer to home than you wanted to admit. “I am afraid, okay. You say he feels the same, but that isn`t any sort of guarantee, is it?”

“You dumbass,” she sighed, looking at you with a barest hint of a smile. “We`re talking about love here. There is never any guarantee.”

“So basically a surgery with very shitty odds,” you downed the rest of your drink and looked up, feeling on fire. “You know what, yes. It`s Christmas, the perfect time of year to fuck shit up. I`m going for it.”

“Be positive,” you just knew Uhura was holding back an eyeroll and you straightened up, your palms suddenly feeling very sweaty. “Just go for it.”

You grabbed a small something from the table and headed for the direction you had seen Scotty before. He hadn`t wandered too far off, so you found him with relative ease. You stopped in front of him and cleared your throat. You were pretty sure it was going to end badly, but hey, at least you gave it a try, right?

“Hey, could I,” your voice broke. “Could I talk to you about something?”

“Aye, of course, what is it?” Scotty seemed worried in an instant and you calmed for a moment. This was a man who had actually offered to hide a body for you (if you ever decided to commit murder), why would you ever be nervous about telling him anything. 

“Kitchen?” you pointed over your shoulder to where it was little quieter. 

Luckily there was no one in the kitchen at the moment and you stopped, leaning against the counter. You were wringing your hands, fingers messing with the small decoration you had grabbed from the table. 

“So? Don`t say it`s nothing again,” Scotty looked at you and you forced yourself to look back. It was time to stop being a coward.

“So, if you want, you can forget everything I`m going to say now.”

“Not a very promisin` start,” Scotty tried to joke around it, not liking how serious you looked.

“But I thought it was better to say something than not. Well, not me per se. Uhura is really scary,” you hit the brakes before you could ramble yourself off into oblivion. 

“But I think I`m in love with you, and maybe you feel that way too,” the time stopped and you didn`t breath anymore. You couldn`t even hear the music anymore nor the voices. Everything you could concentrate on was right before you, Scotty standing very still with his mouth slightly open, eyes as big as plates.

“Holy shit,” the world propelled into motion again and as if to make up for the time it sped up, as Scotty took your hands in his and pulled you towards him to kiss you. You eyes closed and all you could feel was his warm mouth on yours, tasting lightly of the whiskey he had been drinking before. 

When the two of you pulled apart, not too much, because he didn`t seem too keen on the idea of letting you go completely, you could see him smiling wider than ever before. You knew you were mirroring his dopey expression, only because you could feel your cheeks starting to hurt.

“So that`s a yes, I guess,” you whispered, afraid if you made any louder noise the spell would break and you would wake up from this truly lovely dream you were having. “Unless you have a very unique way of letting girls down easy.”

“I`m in love with ya too.”


End file.
